Harry's Dilemma
by Penpusher
Summary: Sorry to upload this again, but it'll certainly disappear if I don't - my original account isn't working. So, I lose all my reviews - c'est la vie! Set in sixth year, how does Harry feel when Ginny grows out of her hero-worship? H/G with R/H on the sid
1. Harry's Dilemma Chapter One

Harry's Dilemma

**Chapter One**

Ron Weasley leant slowly over the Gryffindor Common Room table with his head in his hands and sighed in utter defeat and frustration as the jeering voices faded away down the corridor.Presently, he looked up and met the sympathetic gaze of Neville Longbottom.

"You'd think," began Neville, tentatively, "That Malfoy would be positively encouraging her behaviour, rather than slagging you off for not keeping her under control.After all, it is Harry who's her main target – Malfoy ought to be cheering her on!"

"He's probably doing just that on the quiet," responded Ron, wearily closing his books and preparing to go down to supper, "He's probably feeding her all sorts of nasty little tricks she can play on Harry, and then coming straight down to me to whine about the standards of behaviour of the Gryffindor fifth-years.I may be her brother, but there are some tasks that are beyond even the wit of Godric Gryffindor himself, and this, I might add, is one of them."

"You've got to admit it though, Ron, she's becoming unbearable; really over the top."Seamus Finnegan pushed his recently vacated chair under the table with a scraping sound, "Yesterday, Harry not only found his Quidditch robes were bright green with yellow and blue spots (for the third time this term) but when challenged with the deed, she turned his hair the same colours!Not that Harry isn't capable of reversing the spells, but it takes time.He was late for Quidditch practice again and had five points deducted from Gryffindor – and it wasn't even his fault!"Ron, who had been about to leave the table, sank down again into his chair with a heartfelt groan.

"I take it no one told you about that last one until now."The voice was Hermione Granger's.Ron looked up as she moved over to him.The girl's face was serious, but her eyes twinkled slightly and her voice betrayed traces of amusement.Neville, Dean and Seamus finished putting away their books and sauntered out of the Common Room to go down to supper.Hermione waited, a slight smile on her lips.

"I have to say, Ron, she certainly has talent – that hair colouring looked extremely detailed and very effective – but why does she hate Harry so much?And, more to the point, how are we going to stop her tricks?"Ron shrugged wearily.

"The best I can get out of her is that she had a silly, childish crush on Harry the Hero when we first got to be friends.Now she's grown out of it, she feels thoroughly embarrassed and blames Harry.Illogical, I know, but when was Ginny ever anything else?"

"Hmm."Hermione frowned, "It's gone on for rather a long time, hasn't it?All through last summer, and the term before that.In fact, I think she started making his life a misery just after Christmas last year, didn't she?"Ron gestured helplessly.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione," he protested weakly, "All she did then was refuse to speak to him and play the occasional prank.It was really during the summer term that she started getting – well …"

"Spiteful?" suggested Hermione, innocently.Ron shook his head.

"No, no!" he declared, loyally, "Just – concentrated.Goodness, if you considered what happened last term was bad, you should have been staying with us during the holidays!I think Harry even considered writing to his uncle, he was so hacked off – imagine Ginny driving him to run back to the Dursleys!"Hermione smiled.

"I with I'd been there." she replied, wistfully, "I regret the fact that my parents decided to say in Australia for another two weeks even more now you've told me that.I was so disappointed when I had to cry off visiting you, Ron."He grinned.

"Aw, don't worry, 'Mione." He put out a hand and patted her arm, lowering his voice unnecessarily as they were by now quite alone, "You'll get plenty of chances to bat your eyelashes at Harry now we're back at school, I'll make sure of that.After all, we're together again – the Dream Team!Should be a piece of cake."Hermione blushed and her expression stiffened.

"I've told you before, Ron, I really have no feelings for Harry, beyond friendship."Unfortunately, her flushed cheeks and generally flustered demeanour appeared to give the lie to this simple statement.Ron's grin widened.

"Sure you don't, 'Mione, sure.After all, you never blush or get embarrassed when he's around, do you?Come on, we're old friends, you can tell me.I don't understand why you haven't given him some clue as to how you … Oh, for goodness sake, we've been through this before and I just can't see why you keep denying it.This is _me_ – Ron!I'm not going to laugh at you.You'd make a great couple … Oh, I give up: come on: let's go and get some supper."He rose from the table decisively and strode from the room, hands in his pockets, whistling.Hermione stared after him, a bleak expression on her face.

"I keep denying it, Ron, because it just isn't true."She murmured then, shrugging her shoulders, she followed him out of the Common Room.

********************************

"Really, I'm not getting at you Ron, I'm just completely baffled as to why I'm getting so much grief from her!"Harry was making a mountain out of his mashed potato only to hack it down again roughly with his fork, as though his current difficulties could be solved by similar tactics: he was too preoccupied to eat.Ron looked at him sorrowfully.

"This is the Quidditch robes and hair thing yesterday, is it?I'm sorry Harry, why didn't you tell me?I only heard about it third-hand this evening."

"I didn't want to seem as though I was nagging you.You've been getting enough aggravation from the likes of Malfoy, the last thing you need is for me to join in."Harry frowned, pushing stiffened fingers through his thick, wayward black hair.

"It's not the fact that she's obviously trying to make fun of me – I like a good joke as well as the next person – it's the consequences.I had five points deducted from Gryffindor because I was late for Quidditch practice.Now, I admit I'd been late twice on the trot, and this was the third time – but she was responsible for all of them!"Ron could only gaze mournfully at his friend and rue the day his parents had decided to have just one more little Weasley.

"Harry," he said pointedly, "Are you going to eat that mashed potato, or transform it into something more palatable?It must be cold by now."Hermione, her face in a set expression, removed the fork from Harry's hand and set it firmly on his plate.

"I'll get pudding – my treat."She said quietly, and muttered a brief incantation.Instantly the plates, cold mashed potato and dirty cutlery disappeared from the table, to be replaced with steaming bowls of fruit crumble with creamy custard.Students at Hogwarts were not strictly permitted to supplement the meals provided, but many saw creating a more palatable alternative to that offered by the kitchens as something of a challenge, and a number of the staff viewed it as good, harmless practice.Hermione was particularly good at puddings.Ginny's misdemeanours temporarily forgotten, the boys sniffed eagerly before piling into the hot sticky confection.

"I gotta hand it to you, 'Mione," commented Ron indistinctly, his mouth dripping berry juice, "You really know how to conjure puddings – this is first-rate!"Harry added a muffled agreement before scraping his bowl so meticulously that Neville accused him of trying to eat the glazed pattern.With an effort, Hermione managed to throw aside her abstracted mood to smile broadly and genuinely at the boys' sincere, if woolly, compliments.

"One day I might just make it for you the muggle way." She announced, fixing them both with a piercing gaze."It's your turn to come and stay with me over the summer – I'll teach you to cook!"Ron choked over his last mouthful, and Harry stopped scraping long enough to stare at her in horror.

"Now, steady on, Hermione." He began, in genuine anguish, "My Aunt Petunia's a muggle, as you know, and she makes food in the muggle manner.Frankly, if that's "cooking", I want no part of it!"Ron, having recovered from his coughing fit, made urgent noises of agreement.

"I'll second that – it sounds terrifying." Hermione frowned mightily, although her eyes still twinkled.

"Are you telling me that you two – my very best friends, partners in crime, fellow members of The Dream Team, and, I might add, frequent beneficiaries of my meticulous studies with regard to homework," here the two boys squirmed uncomfortably, "You mean to say that you doubt my ability in muggle cookery?"

"Well," began Ron, nervously nudging Harry.

"Well," repeated Harry, without the faintest idea how to reply, "I – er – I can't imagine you being, er, unsuccessful at, well, anything you wanted to learn, Hermione."

"Except for muggle cookery?"

"Oh, 'Mione, it's not _you_ I've got worries about!" exploded Ron, frowning in irritation at Harry's clumsy attempts to pacify her, "It's the whole idea of producing food without magic.My dear, sweet, beautiful, clever, intelligent, capable Hermione – how could you fail at anything you set out to achieve?It's not the artist that I doubt, it's the process!"Hermione's cheeks had flushed a bright pink at this fulsome praise.She quickly lowered her eyes and began the incantation to clear the dishes.Abruptly, a large yellow blancmange materialised in the middle of the table with an audible thump.

"Yeuch!" announced the two boys, in unison.Blushing even more furiously, Hermione rounded on them.

"Oh, for goodness sake: you two are enough to make any serious witch give up magic completely!" she exploded, "Now look what you've made me do?"Ron's expression was full of wounded innocence and hurt.He quickly dug out his wand to assist, but so angry was Hermione's expression that he backed off quickly.

"And do you think I'm incapable of clearing up after my own mistakes?" she hissed, indignantly.Just at that moment, Fred and George passed the table on their way out from supper.

"Hey, look: a blancmange!" yelled Fred, alerting his twin, "I wonder if it's as good as mother's."Without bothering to reply, George seized a spoon and started cramming the yellow, gelatinous mass into his mouth.A split second later, Fred did likewise.There was a short pause, then both boys coughed, gagged and sprayed the table.Fred continued spitting, covering chairs, floor and fellow students alike with yellow slime, while George shouted indignantly.

"Ach!Yellow blancmange is supposed to taste of banana – not mustard!"By this time, a crowd had gathered around their table, and Fred and George wasted no time in playing to their audience.Hermione bit her lip, observing the imminent approach of any one of a number of teachers, and got out her wand, intending to put the damage right before any more trouble could result, but unfortunately Ron beat her to it.Urgency made Ron slide and slither over the working of an admittedly complex charm and as he tapped the table with his wand, the whole thing rose several feet in the air and burst into bloom like some enormous floating garden.

"Can't you even get it right on the second try?" sneered George, hastily pulling pansies out of his hair and ears.Hermione flushed crimson to the roots of her hair and glared furiously at Ron, who was by now patting Fred on the back as he coughed up daisies, petunias and an interesting variety of crocuses.An open-mouthed Harry was physically trying to drag the table back down to earth by one of its legs.

"That is enough!Who is responsible for this outrage?"Professor McGonnagle was not amused in the least.She tapped the legs of the floating table twice with her wand, and it floated gently to the floor, while the array of flowering plants transformed themselves back into dirty crockery and cutlery.She then fixed each of the major participants with a piercing gaze while most of the onlookers melted away like snow.

"Mr. Fred Weasley, Mr. George Weasley." She rapped out sharply, "I dislike pranks, particularly when they are as public as this.Report to me for detention at 7.30 sharp this evening."Fred and George looked anything but repentant, however they bowed their heads in acceptance.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley," McGonnagle continued, swinging her glance around to land on them, "You will report to Madame Pomfrey for your detention, also at 7.30 sharp.Mr. Potter," Harry's jaw dropped and a derisive giggle was heard from one of the remaining onlookers.Professor McGonnagle wheeled sharply and homed in without missing a beat, "And Miss Ginny Weasley," There was a collective gasp at such rough justice. "Will report to Madame Pince in the library at the same time.Perhaps such heavy sentences will make you think twice before creating such a spectacle at mealtimes in future.You are dismissed."

**************************

Harry was totally and utterly fed up.Here they were, a mere half way through the winter term, and already he had lost ten points for Gryffindor, all of which were due to Ginny's ceaseless harassment, and now he had a detention for something of which he was totally innocent, a mere spectator.To add insult to injury, he would probably be lectured into mind-numbing boredom for several hours tonight – Madame Pince's detentions could be unbearably dull, and those who dozed off were invariably given a further punishment the following evening – alongside the very 

person who was responsible for a good deal of his misery.What on earth had possessed McGonnagle to pair him up with Ginny, of all people?Or Ron with Hermione even.Although detentions were not supposed to be pleasant, Harry figured a very real threat to the foundations of Hogwarts itself would have been lessened had Ron been kept away from Hermione (in his opinion, those two were the most combustible pair in the school) and he himself prevented from strangling Ginny.Harry could not concentrate during Charms, History of Magic was a complete blur, and Divination – well, he might just as well have been staring into a milk bottle for all the … Wait a minute.Harry tensed suddenly and huddled over his crystal in astonishment.Professor Trelawney raised her head at the sudden movement.

"Potter, do you see something?"She moved away from Seamus Finnegan, who was trying to persuade her that he could see a dinosaur in his crystal, and approached Harry's table.Harry was shaking his head slowly – no, that was ridiculous.Professor Trelawney looked at him encouragingly.

"What is it Potter?" but Harry had wrenched his eyes away from the beguiling depths of the stone and was pretending to search for something among his papers.

"No, it was nothing." He muttered, "I'm sorry, Professor, I must have been mistaken."Trelawney glanced at him with an unusual spark in her eyes, and he felt himself redden.

"Divination is not an exact science, Harry, " she said in her irritating sing-song voice, "What is seen by those with only a moderate gift for divination is rarely explicit.However, if other more focussed minds can interpret the images, much useful information can be gathered."Harry nodded.

"Yes, Professor, but I really didn't see anything I can readily put into words."This was entirely true.Harry would rather have died than admit, even to himself, the image now etched into his brain from the depths of the bright scrying stone.He hid the memory carefully at the back of his mind where, he hoped, it would become buried in his subconscious, never to emerge into the light of day.He shook his head: this Divination was scary stuff, he'd never treat it so lightly again!

"Hey, what was the problem with Trelawney?" asked Ron, lightly as they trooped down to supper.Harry looked at his friend and shivered.Ron was the last person to whom he could confide this little piece of mystery.He managed to shrug carelessly.

"She thought I'd seen something in the stone." 

"Hadn't you?It certainly seemed as though you had from where I was sitting."Harry shook his head rather too firmly.

"I saw nothing at all – why all this interest in my divination skills?I've never shown any great aptitude before, so why would I change?"Ron held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay." He said, in puzzlement, "No hassle.No need to tear out your hair or pull out our nails – unless you're using them for one of Snape's brews.Which reminds me – double potions first thing tomorrow.Eek!"Ron drew the edge of his hand expressively over his throat with an appropriate sound effect.Harry smiled.Recently, he had been getting quite good at the meticulous mixing and combining needed for really successful potions.Snape was still as disagreeable and his dungeon still as damp and cold as ever, but the man was an impressive teacher and really knew his craft.Harry was grateful for the lessons, but not nearly as grateful as he was to the present Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, a most eminent witch by the name of Rosamund de Rochard.With such a seductive-sounding name, Ron had been convinced that the new professor would be young, blond, long-legged and beautiful and, of most importance, available to her students.On the morning of their first class, he had combed his hair four times, changed his clothes twice, and even borrowed Seamus's aftershave in preparation.Harry chuckled quietly at the recollection: Ron's reaction on being confronted with Madame Rosamund herself – small, wiry, in her late fifties, with a leathery, wrinkled face full of laughter lines – was a sight to behold.Harry, however, had been delighted with the plain-speaking, unflappable, highly skilled manner of his new teacher, and had learned more from her in this scant half-term than from any other member of staff.Which was just as well, really, as Harry could not afford any complacence with regard to Voldemort's regular assaults.Oddly enough, Ginny Weasley was also proving to be a formidable student of DADA; in fact, Harry vaguely recalled Ron telling him that she might well prove the most formidable of his whole family – including his parents.


	2. Harry's Dilemma Chapter Two

Harry's Dilemma

## Chapter Two

Harry added a final stroke to his commentary on Charms for the Curing of Warts: Arguments for and Against, looked at his watch and sighed.He carefully cleaned his quill, rolled the parchment containing his essay and began to close and pack up his books in preparation for detention.Ron looked up, glanced at the common room clock and grimaced sympathetically.

"See you later." He said.Save for a wry smile, Harry did not respond at all but quietly left the Common Room for the Library. One of the reasons Harry had made no comment to Ron regarding his detention was that it was virtually impossible for him to do so honestly and still remain friends.To be sure, there were far worse detentions than with Madame Pince in the Library - Fred and George would probably attest to that the following morning – but this evening Harry would have sooner followed Snape into the Forbidden Forest to hunt for werewolves.

"What is it with Ginny these days?" he muttered between his teeth as he made his reluctant way through the seemingly endless corridors. "She was so sweet when she was little – I used to really enjoy playing and reading with her during the holidays when I stayed with the Weasleys. Now – well, everyone thinks her practical joking has got seriously out of hand and something has got to be done.The trouble is, I'm the only one who believes that she's doing it not out of mischief but out of real dislike."He stopped suddenly and put his hands to his forehead.

"Oh Ginny!" he murmured, "What have I done to make you hate me so much?"

"Got a headache, Potter?Hope it's a bad one."The nasal drawl oozed down the corridor after Harry as a grinning Malfoy appeared.

"Evening Malfoy." responded Harry coldly.Malfoy's grin grew wider.

"On our way to detention with the delightful Miss Weasley, are we?" he continued, "Better hang a few counter-curses on the way – you might need them."Harry sighed and faced his enemy with a resigned expression.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I'm afraid I just don't have time for you at the moment.Come back at breakfast time and I'll play the game, but right now I've just got too much on my mind.Excuse me."And he turned his back on a gaping Malfoy to make his weary way to the library.It was only when Harry had nearly reached the carved oak doors that he realised exactly what he had done.His face creased into a small smile as he entered the library and squared his shoulders for the ordeal ahead – at least he'd silenced his enemy without the need for any of the usual abusive words or magic.Left him standing speechless, no less!

******************************

Ginny was already there being lectured by Madame Pince.On hearing his footsteps, she turned her head and her cold gaze swept indifferently over him before she turned her attention back to the librarian.Harry felt crushed, but continued into the room, having no other choice.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so good of you to come."Harry was never sure whether Madame Pince was being sarcastic or not when she greeted him in this manner, particularly for a detention.

"As I was just explaining to Miss Weasley, there are twelve trolleys of books which need replacing on the shelves.Some of them are from the restricted section.These you may _not_ replace: you will stack them together neatly on one of the empty trolleys when you have finished filing the non-restricted volumes.Afterwards," Madame Pince gave a ghost of a smile on seeing a panic-stricken look cross Harry's face, "You may go to your beds.However," and here she fixed them with a beady-eyed look, "I trust that the recent, ah, disagreements between the two of you will not spill over into this evening's work; in fact, I suggest you use this opportunity to try to resolve your differences.Good evening to you both."And with that final shot, she swept out of the library, leaving Harry open-mouthed.He shook his head helplessly and ran his fingers through his unruly hair; he should have guessed that Ginny's pranks would not go unnoticed by the teaching staff.Presently, he turned to her to suggest that they make a start, but to his annoyance she had already turned on her heel towards the great trolleys packed with books and was starting to drag one slowly into the centre of the room where both access and light would be better.Harry leaped towards her.

"Let me help." He offered.She scowled, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I can manage.Get your own trolley."Having no other option, Harry did as he was bid.

Their detention time passed in silence, occasionally broken by Harry's increasingly desperate attempts to initiate conversation, which always met with the same crushing sarcasm.As the trolleys grew steadily emptier, and the books were carefully replaced, Harry's determination to make some sort of communication with Ginny became stronger.Finally, having replaced several books on a very high shelf at the top of a library ladder, Harry decided to grab the bull by the horns.He slid down the ladder, marched over to Ginny's trolley and stepped around it.

"Ginny," he began, then stopped.She was deeply involved in a chapter of one of the books.Her head snapped up guiltily, and she quickly closed the volume, but not before Harry had seen the crucial "Restricted" inscription.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be reading that!" he exclaimed, and reached for the book.Ginny backed away, holding the book high in the air.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" her eyes were bright with fury, both at his discovery and his protest.Harry made another grab for the book, but she eluded him.In the lamplight, he could just see the title "Countercurses: Resistance against the Major Attacks and the Art of Reversal".

"Ginny," he repeated, "You will be in serious trouble if anyone discovers you've been reading restricted material."She made a face at him.

"Going to stop me then, are you?" she sneered, "The great Harry Potter, so much stronger and more talented than any of the rest of us poor squibs."Harry felt anger rising.

"If you don't put that book back on the trolley, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He reached out a hand – and suddenly found he couldn't move it any further forward.Ginny grinned delightedly and pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Any more of that and it'll be a full body bind." She announced.Harry's fury at her and all the grief she had caused him over the last few months suddenly overflowed.He didn't even stop to think how adept she must have become to cast that curse without using her wand.Hardly even feeling it, he broke her enchantment as easily as if it had been gossamer, and physically started towards her.Ginny's grin faded and an anxious look appeared in her eyes as she registered how angry he had to be to achieve that.Still clutching the book, she turned and ran swiftly from the library, her feet clattering down the corridor.

"Ginny, the book …" Harry was left in a state of indecision.On the one hand, he could let her go, keep the book and take the ton of trouble which would descend very quickly upon her head once her actions became known.It was likely that her punishment would be enough to ensure that he did not suffer many more of her pranks this term.She might even be expelled – there his mind baulked.How could he explain to Ron that he had seen Ginny in a potentially explosive situation, and done nothing to help her?Besides, his own feelings … he cut short that particular line of enquiry, and took off quickly in pursuit.

Once outside the library, Harry paused.He had no idea even of the direction Ginny had taken – she seemed to have disappeared into thin air.Perhaps she had, but Harry doubted it.There was no way Ginny could have mastered the advanced magic of a dematerialisation spell, even from a restricted book, at her young age, and besides, no one could disapparate or apparate in Hogwarts Castle – strong magical wards prevented this.Suddenly, his eyes fell upon an object on the floor of the corridor.He sprinted towards it and picked it up: it was a handkerchief, and it was lying outside the room known amongst Hogwarts students as the gym.

The Hogwarts gym was similar to rooms given the same name in muggle schools in that it was big and empty-seeming, and with a springy wooden floor.There, however, the resemblance ended.The ceiling was extremely high: so high, in fact, that had the floor area been larger, an entire Quidditch match could possibly be played solely within the confines of the room.In fact Quidditch was never played nor even practised in the Hogwarts gym, but broomstick practice for awkward manoeuvres, obstacle flying and broomstick aerobatics did take place here, and consequently the room was designed appropriately.There was nothing else in the room at present: during broomstick practice hoops, rings and ropes, fire, water, earth and air obstacles were conjured out of the walls, floor and ceiling to confuse the participants.Mists, fogs and rain could descend upon the hapless students, hail and lightening could frighten the unwary into an unplanned manoeuvre, or even unseat them at a critical moment.However, these impediments were always provided through the skill of the teacher, and were never solid physical bodies for long.When not in use, the room was as vast and empty as a cathedral.

Harry drew an unsteady breath, advanced firmly on the huge wooden doors and stepped into the cavernous darkness.

"Ginny." He whispered, "Ginny, are you there?"He was answered only by a faint mocking laugh, and suddenly the gym was flooded with light.Shielding his eyes against the glare, he could just make out a small, flame-haired figure standing in the centre of the huge room.Ginny was holding only her wand: there was no sign of the restricted book.Harry advanced on her angrily.

"Ginny, stop messing about." He commanded, "We're in enough trouble as it is.What have you done with that book?"She smirked knowingly.

"It's in my pocket, Harry."Her eyes dared him to challenge her.Harry paused.Shrinking objects was no big deal – Harry had mastered most of that art in his first year at Hogwarts – but a restricted book of that quality always had protective charms woven around it (one reason why Harry was so worried about Ginny removing it from the library), and interference with its size and shape would be very difficult indeed.Ginny would have to have grown considerably in stature as a sorceress since Harry had last spoken properly with her to achieve that level of expertise.But if she had not enchanted it, what had she done with it?He began walking towards her, but she twitched her wand slightly in his direction and he stopped.She shook her head, still smiling.

"No further, Harry Potter."Harry stopped.

"Ginny, look," he began, "We need to get back to the library to get finished before …" She was shaking her head.

"Not yet." She said quietly, "First, we see if you can _make_ me return the book."Harry stared in astonishment, then swallowed on a suddenly dry throat.

"Are you talking about a duel?Ginny, we're neither of us licensed wizards.That's strictly against the law – we wouldn't just be expelled if anyone found out, it'd be much worse!"

"But they won't – not unless you tell them."Harry fell silent debating his best course of action.Ginny's grin widened.

"Not scared of little old me, are you – Famous Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire, the great white hope of Hogwarts and the magical world, the only one who can defeat Voldemort."Here, Harry gave a gasp.Years ago, Albus Dumbledore had advised him to call a spade a spade when it came to naming the unnameable, but to his knowledge, no-one else had ever followed suit.It shocked him to hear Ginny following the same path.Wait a minute.Ginny had once been possessed by a shadow of Voldemort inside a book – was she thus possessed again?Was this the reason …

"No, Harry, I'm not working for Voldemort, not this time.This time I'm just working for me." He stared.

"How did you…?"She laughed.

"Perhaps I can read minds." She said flatly, "Or perhaps your thoughts were just as plain as daylight on your face.You choose."She raised her wand, "I'm getting impatient, Harry."Harry came to a decision.Ginny was in the year below him, had not yet started the extra tuition which was making such a difference to his own abilities, and was, after all, not – well, not _special_ in the same way as he was.It was likely that he could take her on and win in reasonably short order, and then no-one need be any the wiser as to the enormity of their transgression.Removal of a restricted book from the library was an extremely serious offence, one of the lesser penalties for which was expulsion.Surely he would merely be protecting her from the consequences of her hasty action - after all, it wasn't as though he was likely to lose – was he?If he could get this settled quickly, replace the book in the library and retire gratefully to his bed, then no one would ever know what he had done – and he wouldn't have to explain anything to Ron either.Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket.He held it vertically before him, both hands around its base, and touched his forehead to the tip in the classic wizard's acceptance of challenge.Looking up, he saw that Ginny had mirrored his action and was standing, waiting passively for him to make first strike, as was his right.Taking a short time to organise his thoughts, Harry opted for a simple confusion spell to begin with.Ginny cottoned on to that one almost immediately and brushed it aside with contempt.Her response was a devastating wave of illusion that totally destroyed his sense of perspective.Distracted, he abandoned all pretence at gentlemanly conduct and unleashed a sneaky side attack using a little-known fire curse which affected only the soles of the feet.Ginny was at first puzzled, then screamed partly in pain, partly surprise.Taking advantage of her distraction, Harry immediately volleyed in with a disabling spell, but she was too fast for him.Ignoring the pain in her feet, Ginny drew a swift circle in front of her body and muttered quickly.The circle became a shining disc acting like a magical trampoline: Harry ducked just in time to avoid being hit by his own curse.Ginny's retaliatory thrust came directly on its heels – a nasty little lightening strike spell which partially caught Harry, immobilizing his right arm.

It was at this point that Harry's irritation with Ginny sharpened into real resentment, and he started working towards winning the duel for itself, rather than simply trying to curtail her maverick behaviour.His right arm quickly recovered – the spell had not been a powerful one, and most of it had been deflected by reflex action – and he suddenly unleashed a barrage of different fire attacks, each following closely on the previous.When the smoke cleared, to his amazement, she was still standing.Beads of sweat stood out on her forehead and her breath was coming in slow gasps, but she was still very much a going concern – as Harry quickly found out when an arctic lake upended itself on top of him.The next few minutes were very busy indeed.Harry had a good idea that if he were to pause, even for a moment, he would drown – Ginny seemed to be determined on dousing any possibility of a renewal of his fire attacks with water in all imaginable forms.Harry concentrated on defence, a small part of his mind involved in strategy even as he fought for survival.Eventually Ginny had to make a small pause in her salvo to regroup, and it was then that Harry struck, hard and swiftly, ruthlessly clawing back lost ground.Lightening attacks followed by howling tornadoes, arrows of wind and helicopter gunships – all of these she managed to deflect, repel or neutralize before they did her any serious damage.Suddenly, to his astonishment, she not only bounced his final and most deadly air attack, a kind of electric tornado, right back at him, full speed, but also began another onslaught of quite different curses and spells.

"Good Lord!" he found himself thinking as he battled furiously for the upper hand, "My word, but she's good.No wonder Ron thinks she's going to be the best in his family.The question is, am I going to survive it?" He ceased that line of thought and directed all his energies into a sudden and very imaginative attack – he threw a surge of raw power directly at Ginny, together with a small camouflage charm which made it look like a muggle express train.If he expected to phase her, he was wrong.One startled glance was enough: she held up her wand, once again drawing her magic circle.

"Reversus!" Her voice rang out sharply, there was a sudden roaring noise, and the next moment he was crashing against the rear wall of the gym, fully ten feet distant.Harry blacked out briefly and came to with a whistling in his ears and stars revolving round his head.He lay, his eyes shut, unable to move, registering nothing – not even the humiliation of defeat.There was a deafening silence, then –

"Harry?" a small voice pierced his stupor.

"Harry?" the voice repeated, louder this time when he didn't reply.Then he heard running footsteps getting closer, and a cool hand rested on his head.

"Harry, are you alright?" the voice was breathless and worried, "Oh, what have I done?I didn't mean to …" Ginny never finished her sentence.Harry, no longer unconscious and beginning to feel the faint stirrings of his previous anger, hooked his right leg around her ankles and pulled hard.Crying out sharply in surprise, Ginny lost her balance and fell heavily on to Harry.With an effort that set his ears whistling again, Harry heaved himself on top of her, the weight of his body pinning her to the floor, flung her wand arm above her head with his left hand and with his right forced the tip of his own wand under her chin.

"Expelliarmus!" he rasped, between clenched teeth.Ginny's wand flew out of her hand to land with a clatter on the floor ten feet distant.For a moment there was silence broken only by Harry's ragged gasps for breath.He began to speak, mouth almost touching her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

"Never relax your guard," he began in a low voice, pausing every few words to catch his breath, "Until your opponent - has conceded your victory.The Art of Sorcerous Duelling from the Fourteenth - Century to the Present Day by Rosamund Rochard.I recommend it."Ginny couldn't look at him.

"Capitulatus." She whispered almost inaudibly, without relaxing her expression of bitter chagrin.

Harry did not move away from her immediately.He felt extremely tired, disappointed and, in some peculiar way, guilty as if he himself had been at fault.She had, after all, issued the challenge and had all but obliged him to pick up the gauntlet despite the obvious law-breaking, but, looking now at her pretty face, miserable in defeat and humiliation, Harry could not but feel that he had won under false pretences.With an effort, he levered himself away from her and climbed wearily to his feet.She sat up, but paused before rising further.He extended a hand to help her; she shook her head, and got to her feet under her own steam.

"Where is it, Ginny?" she looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, then gave a small, mirthless laugh.

"It never left the library, Harry." She told him, "I sent it back to the trolley before I even passed through the doors.A book like that would have a number of magical alarms attached to it – I wouldn't have got further than the corridor."Harry stared at her, incredulous.

"Then – then what was all this about?" he gestured to the now silent and empty gym, "Why this terrible risk, this ridiculous challenge?"She shook her head, then squared her shoulders and raised her eyes to his.Irrelevantly, Harry noticed that she was only an inch or so shorter than he was.

"I wanted to see how good I was – and you're the best, Harry Potter.Oh, I know Hermione gets better grades, and Parvati has the edge in divination, etc. etc.But in the things that really matter – the things one needs to defend oneself, to preserve ones life in the face of danger – well, no-one can touch you, everybody knows that."She gave him a small smile.

"And I nearly beat you, I really did."The smile faded, she dropped her eyes and turned on her heel, "Let's finish those books before sunrise, otherwise we'll be in even deeper trouble."Glancing at his watch, Harry was appalled to realise that it was 4.00am.He followed her back to the library where they finished replacing the books, tidied up and finally, wearily, went in search of their beds without exchanging another word.


	3. Harry's Dilemma Chapter Three

Harry's Dilemma

## Chapter Three

From that day forward, Harry had no more harassment from Ginny Weasley.His meals remained edible, his hair maintained its normal colour, his bed stayed obstinately free from slugs, slime and any other unpleasant surprises, and however hard he searched his Quidditch robes they stubbornly persisted in staying plain scarlet.She had totally lost interest in him.After the initial overwhelming relief, Harry was horrified to discover that he actually missed Ginny's attentions.Now, when he came down to breakfast, instead of having to duck the occasional flying missile, check that the bench was still present before sitting down and examine his porridge carefully in case it harboured some unexpected item of livestock, all he would see of Ginny was the occasional flash of red hair as she scuttled swiftly away in the opposite direction.If he tried to speak or make contact with her in any way, she coloured deeper than her hair and escaped as quickly as possible.On casual enquiry of Ron, Harry elicited the information that Ginny had not only retreated into herself socially, but her work was suffering too.Ron was worried about her: so was Harry and he longed to confide in his friend, but to tell Ron about the duel was impossible.

One evening, while toying with his Potions homework, Harry heaved a deep sigh and threw down his quill.Hermione, the only other occupant of the Gryffindor Common Room at the time, looked up from her own studies and raised a speculative eyebrow.Harry caught her eye and winced.

"Sorry, Hermione." He apologised, realising he was disturbing her, "I'll just go and fidget somewhere else, shall I?"Hermione smiled and laid down her quill.

"Harry, what's wrong?You've been like a cat on hot bricks for at least a fortnight.You don't seem to be able to settle – and what's more, it's affecting your studies, don't think I haven't noticed!"Harry sighed again.

"I don't know, Hermione." He raked a hand through his hair and leaned back in the chair. "I just feel something's – missing, that's all.Something I'm not sure was ever there in the first place, but I'm certain now that it's absent.Does that make any sort of sense?"Hermione sat back in her own chair, intrigued.

"What are we talking about here, Harry?A book, a spell, some piece of equipment?A skill you feel you ought to have, or that you might have lost at some time?"Harry shook his head at all her suggestions. "Or is it a person?"He raised his head at this.

"What do you mean?" Harry's voice cracked, something it rarely did these days.

"Harry, is it Ginny who is the cause of your distraction?"Harry considered, then nodded.

"I think it must be, you know." He began, "I'm actually very worried about her.When all this persecution began, it was just irritating little bits of mischief – I didn't really mind.Even when the pranks became more serious, and when they actually caused me trouble, I certainly became angry, but I never really hated her or wished her any harm.But now they've stopped, in a funny sort of way, I miss them.I suppose I miss the attention I was getting from her, the indication that I, well, meant something to her in some way.Now she won't even speak to me: she goes out of her way to avoid me in the corridors, she won't sit anywhere near me at mealtimes, if she sees me anywhere she simply turns around and runs in the opposite direction.Ron tells me her studies are plummeting – which is absolutely tragic.She is a really fine sorceress – I, of all people, should know - and quite likely to turn out to be the best in the Weasley family – including Percy!"Hermione frowned.

"How do you know about Ginny's prowess as a sorceress, Harry?"He suddenly flushed beetroot-red.Harry had told no-one about the duel with Ginny, least of all Hermione who would be extremely shocked at such a flagrant disregard of magical law.

"I, er, well – we used to talk about classes and stuff, and she's, well, really hot on the theory, so I naturally assumed …"

"Total nonsense, Harry: there's no way you could make that sort of judgment unless you'd seen her in action, you know that."Hermione paused. "_Have_ you seen her in action?"Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "The only way you could have witnessed Ginny being put through her paces is to have put her through them – yourself."Hermione's face could have been graven in stone, and her voice sank to a whisper.

"Harry, you didn't – you couldn't have fought a duel with her, surely?" Harry looked down at his feet miserably.

"I had very little choice." He admitted sourly, and, having no option, proceeded to give Hermione chapter and verse on the detention incident.When he had finished, Hermione didn't say anything: she seemed to be working something out.

"How long ago was it?Oh, come on, Harry, this is important: how long!" she snapped, when he didn't reply immediately.

"Three weeks, I think.Yes, at least that." Responded Harry, meekly.Hermione finished her calculations and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're out of the woods by two or three days – and the weather's been so good that all broomstick practice has been held outside.Harry, don't you realise how much magical residue a sorcerous duel leaves in the ether?"Hermione's tone was urgent. "If any of the teachers had set foot in the gym up to a fortnight afterwards, they would have immediately detected the traces.It wouldn't have been difficult to identify them either, although it gets harder as the residue fades.What were you thinking of?"Harry shook his head.

"I know, I know: we could both have been expelled." She glared.

"At the very least!"His knees felt weak at the thought.There was a short pause.

"Well, now we know why her studies are shot to heck and back."

"Eh?" Harry was puzzled.Hermione shook her head.

"Boys!" she muttered under her breath, "She challenged you because you're the best, and also because you're her big brother's best friend – she told you as much.But you beat her, Harry: you hammered her into the ground, and you rubbed her nose in it by being nice afterwards.And what's more, you only allowed yourself to be drawn into the situation in order to save her neck over the restricted book.No wonder she's depressed – I'm surprised she's still here!No – I take that back: she's a Weasley, they've all got plenty of backbone, especially Ron."Harry looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Do you know, that's the first time I've heard you say anything remotely approving about Ron or anyone connected with him.I thought you only put up with him because, well, we're the Dream Team and we work well together.You're always accusing him of being either too wet or too hot-headed – and now you tell me all the Weasleys, with special emphasis on Ron, are renowned for their backbone!Honestly, Hermione, the way you two bicker and squabble over nothing, anyone could be forgiven for thinking you were an item."Harry laughed, but Hermione lowered her eyes.Caught unprepared, for the first time, the girl blushed scarlet to the roots of her hair, and Harry whistled softly.

"Got it in one!" He said in low, wondering tones, "So I'm not the only one with a secret, eh?Okay, Hermione: how long – and does he know?"She stared at him in astonishment, opening and shutting her mouth like a goldfish with no sound emerging.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She finally managed to force out, gathering the shreds of her dignity around her like a ragged cloak.Harry laughed.

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" he teased, "It had to be either Ron or me, and," his tone turned wistful, "I knew it wasn't me."He met her startled gaze without flinching, letting her see the truth in his eyes.Hermione felt a sudden rush of emotion - gratitude and remorse in equal measures overlaid with an affection so intense it brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Harry!" she reached out and took his hand gently.He smiled awkwardly but did not break the contact.

"Don't worry about me." He responded lightly, "My crush on you lasted about a year, and dates from the hug you gave me when I was about to tackle Ex-Professor Quirrell for the Philosopher's Stone."Hermione shook her head in wonder.

"How could I have failed to notice?" she exclaimed.Harry smiled gently.

"You failed to notice because you were too busy trying to boss Ron into some semblance of a reasonable being," He told her, "And I held back – well, simply because I could see only too clearly that Ron was feeling the same symptoms as me, even if he didn't realise it at the time."He ignored her startled exclamation, and continued doggedly."However, I suspect his feelings have lasted for the duration – the only problem might be getting him to recognise them for what they are.I take it he hasn't said anything?"Hermione shook her head, blushing an even deeper shade by this time, but she bravely raised her eyes to his and squeezed his fingers in gratitude.

"No he hasn't," she said, "And thank you, Harry."He smiled and returned the pressure.

"You're very welcome."In the slight pause that followed, there was a shuffling of feet and a light cough.Harry dropped Hermione's hand as if he'd been stung and swung round almost guiltily to see Ron standing in the doorway.

"I came to see if either of you were interested in a quick game of chess before we turn in," he began, coldly, "But I see you're not.Sorry I interrupted – next time put a notice on the door."He stalked out of he Common Room and they heard his footsteps echoing down the spiral staircase of Gryffindor Tower.Harry's face broke into a wide, genuine smile.

"Okay, Hermione." He said, "Go on - go get him!"

"That's all very well, but how?" murmured Hermione, far too quietly for Harry's ears.


	4. Harry's Dilemma Chapter Four

Harry's Dilemma

**Chapter Four**

Ginny Weasley had never felt worse in her life. She had thought that the humiliation of being made the catspaw of Voldemort by way of a magical diary was the ultimate mortification a trainee witch could experience.She had been wrong.To have challenged Harry – here her flesh crawled with shame at the memory – and to have been defeated, when she had been so sure she could triumph!To have fallen for the oldest trick in the book – for all her studies, all her vaunted prowess, she had learned precisely nothing.Duped by Tom Riddle, she had been effectively duped by Harry Potter in the same manner and by the same weakness – her compassion.With an audible groan, Ginny lay her head on the Fifth Year Girls' Dorm table and wished for death.

"Oh Ginny." Said a low sympathetic voice, and a gentle hand smoothed her shining red hair.Ginny looked up briefly into the concerned face of her best friend Maryam, then let the darkness return.

"Ginny, you've got to pull yourself together."Maryam's voice held a trace of panic. "Your studies have really gone downhill – I heard Professor McGonnagle say that she's going to have to speak to your parents – and what's more you're not eating: you've got really thin.At least come down to supper this evening.Please?"Maryam shook her friend lightly on the shoulder and Ginny, more in response to the persistence than to any great need for sustenance, mechanically began to get up from her chair.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny noted with dull relief that neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione were present.She sat down at the Gryffindor table and mentally began to perk up at the prospect of a good, hot meal.

"Steak and kidney pudding." Announced Maryam, smiling, "Your favourite!"Alarm bells started ringing quietly in Ginny's head.Harry was partial to steak and kidney: surely this was one meal he wouldn't willingly miss?She was right.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Ginny?" a well-recognised voice in her ear made her spine stiffen reflexively and her complexion colour.She put both hands on the table, preparatory to legging it at high speed back to the dormitory, when another hand clamped tightly on her wrist.Freezing, she stared unbelievingly at the contact, then at the owner of the hand.Harry sat next to her, his cooling dinner untouched in front of him, a determined expression in his startlingly green eyes.

"Sit down." He said quietly, "Everyone's staring."Ginny did so automatically, then glanced about furtively to check the truth of Harry's statement.It was slightly exaggerated: the one or two heads that had changed direction at her escape attempt had now returned to their suppers.Confused, embarrassed, horrified, Ginny sat numbly at the dinner table staring at nothing.Harry's hand retained its grasp on her arm for a moment, as if he were afraid she really would run away, then slowly he removed it and turned towards his supper.

"I'd eat that before it gets cold if I were you." He began, conversationally, "It's really very good, and I hear on the grapevine that you're cutting too many meals."Ginny had lost what little appetite she'd had, and had completely forgotten about the plate of food steaming succulently under her nose.She stared at it as though it had just escaped from the Forbidden Forest, then mechanically started to fork it into her mouth without really tasting it.

"Good girl." Harry said approvingly, placing his own knife and fork down side by side on his empty plate. "Now, perhaps we can get this thing sorted out."With a mouthful of food, Ginny raised panic-stricken eyes to him and shook her head wildly.

"Relax," he said, soothingly, "I don't mean in here – that is, if you're willing to come somewhere a little less public to talk to me.But make no mistake, Ginny, we are going to sort this out one way or another this evening, and if you force me to air our private business in the Great Hall, with all the attendant risks of being overheard, then so be it."There was no mercy in his expression, and Ginny felt the food in her mouth turn to ashes.She swallowed with difficulty, then placed her cutlery on her plate, the meal only half eaten.Defeated, she slowly started to rise from the table, only to have Harry's hand grip hers warningly for the second time that evening.Angrily, she stared at him.

"Do you think I _want_ to talk to you here, in front of everyone?" she hissed, in mortification.Surprised, he released her.

"Don't you want any pudding?It's blackberry and apple crumble."Ginny could no more have eaten the sweet than fly without a broomstick.Harry cast a wistful look at the dishes now just beginning to appear.

"Pity." He muttered then squaring his shoulders, he gestured for Ginny to lead the way out of the dining hall.Miraculously, no one commented or even seemed to notice their departure – not even Malfoy.

Once in the corridor, Ginny turned enquiringly to Harry.

"Where do you want to go?"Harry considered: the Gryffindor Common Room was out of the question – too great a risk of being interrupted; Madame Pince would still be in the library; their respective dormitories were seriously out of bounds; it was too cold for walking in the grounds.Suddenly, Harry had a brainwave.He set off through the winding corridors of Hogwarts castle, past the library until he came to a halt in front of a pair of huge wooden doors.Ginny paled visibly.

"Are you deliberately trying to torture me, Harry?" she said, between her teeth as she recognised the Hogwarts gym, where she had all too recently met her Waterloo.He shrugged.

"It's the only place I could think of where we could depend upon complete privacy.No-one will come within a mile of the place at this time in the evening."

"I hope you're right." She responded, pushing open the doors in resignation.

**********************

"Ron, what on earth's come over you?All I said was 'good evening' for heavens sake!"Hermione was practically running down the corridor, chasing after a furious Ron who had stormed out of the dining room.

"Leave me alone, Hermione!" he shouted back over his shoulder, "Go and finish your dinner, don't mind about me.Perhaps you and Harry could conjure up a couple of candles and a glass or two of wine from the kitchens.What a laugh, what a great joke!"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?Harry and me …?Look, there's nothing between us, nothing at all – and anyway, why should you care?Only the other day you were trying to persuade me that it was a good idea – 'you'd make a lovely couple' were your exact words, I believe!"

"Oh, that's right!Throw my own words back into my face, why don't you?Just because he's Harry the Hero, the Great Harry Potter, Voldemort's nemesis, all that other claptrap, you fall over your own feet in the rush to get at him.Honestly, it makes me want to puke!"

"For goodness sake slow down – I can't keep up with … Owwff!"In trying to increase her speed, Hermione had caught her heel on an uneven flagstone and was sent crashing to the very hard floor.Quick as lightening, Ron spun on his heel and ran back to her.

"'Mione, are you okay?"She couldn't speak or breathe, just kept waving her hands futilely in front of her.He lifted her quickly to a sitting position and held her upright.

"'Mione!" Ron's voice was urgent, "What's the matter?"Suddenly, she gave a huge ragged gasp and started to breathe again.Moments later she could speak.

"I'm okay, Ron, the impact just winded me." She managed to get out.

"You had me worried." He exclaimed, helping her up. "Come on, let's go up to the Common Room.You'll feel better for a sit down by the fire before prep."Hardly registering what he was doing, Ron put a protective arm around her shoulders and led her carefully down the corridor.As they made their way towards Gryffindor Tower, Hermione felt a smile spread itself over her face, and a strange warm feeling crept over her from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes.

*********************

"_Lumos_." Muttered Ginny as she stepped into the gym.Immediately the whole place blazed into light.Harry winced.

"Perhaps a little less brilliance, Ginny." He suggested tentatively.She bit her lip and toned it down.

"Nothing seems to go right lately." She said, in a despondent voice, "Even something as simple as this seems to backfire in one way or another."Harry looked around.

"Not very cosy, is it?" he said, beginning to wonder if this was a good idea, "I'll see if – there!"A comfortable-looking sofa appeared.Harry sat at one end, then conjured a coffee table on which he promptly rested his feet.Ginny, looking disapproving, tapped the table with her own wand and produced two steaming cups of cocoa.

"If you want a footstool, Harry, don't summon a coffee table!"Guiltily, Harry put his feet on the floor and reached for one of the cups.They drank for a while in thoughtful silence.

"Okay, Ginny," Harry began, "Let's not beat about the bush.I know you're only here with me under duress, but please just answer me one question: what have I done to make you hate me so much?"Ginny's blank expression changed to one of horror.

"Hate you?" she repeated, disbelievingly, "Harry, I've never hated you.I've been annoyed with you, angry with you and jealous of you, but I've never hated you."Saying just this much caused Ginny's face to colour fiercely again.She buried her confusion in her cocoa.

"Jealous of me? Angry with me?Ginny, why?I thought we were friends."Harry was completely at a loss.She was silent for a moment, then she began to speak.

"Who wouldn't be jealous of you, Harry Potter?" she sighed, her voice trembling slightly, "Your natural talent, your tremendous standing in the wizarding world – for nothing more than the accident of your birth, your ability to acquire the most amazing champions – Hagrid, my brothers, Professor Dumbledore."

"But Ginny," interrupted Harry, "All these things – they come with strings attached, you know.The 'accident of my birth' means I have no family of any relevance; my natural talents seem to bring me as much grief as they do joy – particularly where enemies are concerned; and my champions are only there to protect me from that which would seek to harm me (and would probably succeed without their aid)."She shrugged.

"I know." She sighed, "I stopped being jealous of you the night of our duel, Harry Potter.You showed me that whilst I was good, you would always be better, because you _have_ to be in order to survive.My secure family background means I have others I can rely on simply because they are my family.You've always been hungry for that all your life, I know.You've got it now, of course, with Hermione and with Ron and the rest of us, but all those years with the Dursleys must have made you very self-reliant."There was a pause while Harry sifted through all she had said.It was remarkably astute for a fifteen-year-old, and he told her so.Her reply was simple.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it, Harry."

"You said you were angry with me," he continued, "Would you tell me why?"Ginny buried her face in her hands and sighed, then she straightened.

"Yes," she said, "I'll tell you because I owe it to you.But it's not going to be easy."There was a very long pause and, for a moment, Harry thought she had fallen asleep.

"When I first met you, I had a little-girl crush on you, Harry."She began, "You knew that.I absolutely hero-worshipped you, and you were nice to me, you really were.Then, suddenly, the girls in my year started to tease me about liking you, and it stopped being harmless fun.I was suffering for you, Harry – and you never even noticed me."She stopped to gather her thoughts, and Harry suddenly found a number of puzzling little things falling into place.

"All I was to you was Ron's pesky little sister, the kid with the crush, the embarrassing nuisance who sent valentines and hung around when she wasn't wanted.It was ruining my status as a witch with abilities. People were beginning not to take me seriously, and I knew how talented I was by this time – so I did the only thing I could do.Unfortunately, I took it all way too far and ended up deeply offending you.I'm really sorry, Harry: I promise I won't bother you, not ever again."By this time tears were leaking down her crimson cheeks and into her cocoa mug.She made as if to get up from the sofa, but Harry once again took her hand, effectively restraining her.In surprise, she looked up at him, her hair damp with tears, her nose and eyes all red and blotchy from crying.Harry thought she looked adorable.

"Ginny," he said softly, "When did you get over your crush on me?"It was a leading question and one that no gentleman would ask, but Harry didn't feel particularly gentlemanly at present.Ginny gave him one startled look, then burst into sobs.

"Wh-why are you asking me that?" she protested.Harry took her hands in his and forced her to turn to him.

"Look at me, Ginny," he said, gently but firmly tilting her chin towards him, "Answer the question: when?"She tried to squirm away, shaking her head furiously.

"No, Harry, please don't make me."He transferred his hands to her shoulders

"Do I have to use a Disclosure charm on you?"

"Harry …" His grip became tighter, more insistent.

"Tell me!"She cracked.

"I didn't!Okay, are you satisfied?_I never got over you_.The little girl crush never died, it just grew into a big girl crush, and I can't cope with it any more.Are you happy now?" She shouted angrily at him, wrenched herself away from his restraining hands, and ran sobbing out of the gym.With her went the light.

"Oh, damn and blast!" exclaimed Harry, tripping over things.By the time he had established some light of his own, neutralised their enchantments and wrestled with the huge oak doors, she was nowhere to be seen.Grimly, he set off down the winding corridors once again in search of the elusive Miss Weasley.However, this time he had a pretty good idea what he was going to do with her when he caught her.


	5. Harry's Dilemma Chapter Five

Harry's Dilemma

**Chapter Five**

"Do you feel okay now, 'Mione?" asked Ron for what seemed like the hundredth time.Hermione's smile became fondly amused.

"Yes, Ron, I really am fine."Ensconced in the best armchair in Gryffindor Common Room with her feet being warmed by a roaring fire and Ron Weasley dancing attendance on her, Hermione felt she had reached a peak of nirvana formerly unattained by wizard or muggle.There was a short silence during which Ron appeared to be trying to nerve himself up to say something.

"'Mione," he began, after clearing his throat awkwardly.She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Ron?"

"What you said earlier – you know, about not being involved with Harry.Was it true?"

"Absolutely and totally true, Ron." She replied, "And my answer would not change even if you used Veritaserum."

"I wouldn't insult you." Replied Ron, uncharacteristically gallant.Hermione decided to have her revenge.

"But why does the possibility bother you, Ron?" she asked, innocently, "After all, as I said earlier, you've been trying to matchmake us for quite some while – with no encouragement whatsoever, I might add."The tips of Ron's ears reddened.

"To be honest, 'Mione, I don't know." He began, honestly perplexed, "At first I thought it was a good idea.Harry's my best friend, you know – well, my best male friend – and I couldn't think of anyone better to look after him, considering all he's got to go through in the future.But when I saw you holding his hand earlier," Ron involuntarily clenched a fist, "I thought it was the worst idea in the world."

"Why was that?"He shook his head.

"I suddenly felt that – well, it just wasn't _right_, if you know what I mean."Hermione shook her head.

"I don't understand, Ron.You could hardly object to your own idea, unless you were suddenly – jealous?"Ron's head snapped up and he flushed to the roots of his hair.Hermione abruptly felt that she might have gone too far.

"Of course, there could be a number of other reasons." She began to backtrack.

"Jealous of whom?" demanded Ron, still red in the face.She shrugged.

"Well," she began, losing her nerve, "You could have been jealous of me, for seeming to be annexing your best friend.If I had been going out with Harry, we would have had quite an exclusive relationship, and you might have felt left out."Ron considered.

"Go on." He said, expressionlessly.Hermione swallowed on a suddenly dry throat, but she was no coward.

"Or you could have been jealous of Harry."Now it was out.Ron suddenly made eye contact.

"Which do you think it is?" he asked, in a low intense voice.Hermione shrugged.

"That's not really something I can answer, Ron: only you know your own heart."The silence seemed to go on forever, then slowly Ron took her hand in his.

"You know," he said, almost conversationally, as he began to stroke her fingers gently, "I've often thought that you were pretty, but I never realised before that you're beautiful."He flushed suddenly scarlet: where did that come from?

"Really?" The word came out on a squeak.Hermione was as embarrassed as Ron by this time.

"Is that it?" he muttered, "Was I jealous of Harry - over you?Oh, 'Mione, I never thought …"

"Steady on, Ron." Hermione cautioned, but she was smiling now and beginning to lean towards him, "Don't say anything you don't mean."Ron looked intently into her eyes.

"If you're not involved with Harry," he began, slowly, "Then your embarrassment and occasional blushes when you were around us – if they weren't for him, then they must have been – for me?"

She was blushing furiously now, but all the discomfiture under the sun would not have prevented her from answering the question.

"Yes, Ron." She said, calmly, "It was never Harry – always you, right from the start."With a wordless exclamation, Ron made as if to hug her but paused in trepidation.Frantically, he looked over his shoulder, trying to gauge how long they had before they would be interrupted by returning Gryffindors.

"Please," he whispered, as faint footsteps could be heard, "Please, can I – may I … kiss you?"At the sight of her dear friend totally at sea, Hermione's heart melted.She had long dreamed about their first kiss happening in the most romantic setting with all the time in the world to relax and enjoy the sensation.She was slightly thrown by the necessity of haste, but she understood what was motivating Ron.It was not the experience itself he was wanting, but more to set some sort of seal on what his own heart had told him, to fix her so that she would not slip away from him, to Harry or to anyone else.It was this knowledge that made Hermione answer him by leaning forward and pressing her warm, pliant mouth against his trembling lips.She had meant it to be short and sweet, a taste of things to come when they were in less haste, but she was totally unprepared for Ron's reaction – and so was he.In her mind, Hermione had already made some of the adjustment from friend to something more, but the realisation had only just hit Ron in the last few minutes.As he kissed her, he felt a complete emotional surrender, an opening of his mind and heart the like of which he had never even thought possible.His arms snaked firmly around her, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, and the rest of the world faded into insignificance.

**********************

"Ginny, are you in here?Please come out.You know I'll find you eventually - you can't avoid me forever, not in a place like Hogwarts."It was nearly midnight and Harry was still doggedly searching for Ginny.She was not in her dorm – Maryam had verified that – and she was certainly not in the Gryffindor Common Room.There had been some peculiar commotion going on in there the last time he had checked.Something about Ron and Hermione – he'd find out tomorrow, it was essential that he find that elusive little girl before she … He put his head in his hands.That was most of the trouble really, wasn't it?She wasn't a little girl any more, nor could she be simply dismissed as Ron's baby sister.Ginny Weasley was a formidable sorceress in her own right – Harry had been deeply impressed by her grasp of the arts, and by her sheer mental strength and willpower.The last thing he needed was to make an enemy of a witch of her abilities – she had already been tricked into Voldemort's clutches once, it made him tremble to think that he, Harry, could possibly drive her into the dark one's arms simply by his own thoughtlessness.But aside from the logical question, Harry was having to face up to his own guilt at the way he had treated her.It was true: he had treated her like a child when she was desperately trying to be something more; he had been unwilling to expand The Dream Team to include her, even occasionally; he had failed to spot the changes in her feelings for him; and he had acted with a cavalier disregard for her dignity and self-esteem.He had also bested her in a duel of sorcery, not by magical means, but by a trick learned in a first-year Hogwarts dormitory fight.At that moment, Harry felt lower than a slug.

***************************

The first thing that penetrated Hermione's stupefied senses was a vague impression of shouting.It seemed very far away, but was getting closer by the instant.Taking a firmer grip on Ron's shoulders, she opened her eyes slightly, then as wide as they could be as she registered a whole room full of cheering Gryffindors.Abruptly, she broke away from Ron (who was all set to continue with round two) and faced the cheers, blushing and smiling, midway between embarrassment and bliss.Ron had gone redder than his hair, but stubbornly refused to release the arm he held around Hermione's shoulders.For a good 15 minutes, they were feted and teased, and an impromptu party sprang up to celebrate.No one even considered doing any homework, Seamus and Dean put their heads together and produced a music charm which kept the Gryffindors dancing well into the night, and Parvati managed to conjure some really quite acceptable punch.Taking a breather in a quiet corner some time later, Ron was holding Hermione's hand and gazing dreamily into her eyes when a thought occurred to him.

"'Mione, it's a bit of an academic question now, but if you aren't and never were involved with Harry, why were you holding his hand his afternoon?"Hermione blinked as if waking up from a trance.

"Harry's hand, this afternoon? Oh, yes." A slight frown chased its way across her face to be quickly supplanted by a secretive little smile. "Oh, yes, Ron: he was very worried – about his performance at Quidditch, you know.He feels he's reached a plateau, and was wondering how to progress further."Ron gave a snort of derision.

"That's the trouble with Harry," He replied, "Hasn't grown up yet.You know, I don't believe he's ever even looked at a girl except to judge her Quidditch abilities."

"You're forgetting Cho Chang." Hermione reminded him.Ron looked around the Common Room.

"Where is Harry anyway?"She smiled and patted his cheek in order to bring his attention back to herself – something she had very little difficulty doing at present.

"Oh, he said he had to look for something." She replied, getting up to dance again, "Or someone." She added quietly, almost to herself.

****************************

Finally at 2.00am, Harry gave up the quest for Ginny Weasley and retraced his steps wearily back to Gryffindor Tower.It was only by virtue of the invisibility cloak that he had been able to continue searching for so long.However, he had now run out of places to look, and Maryam had at last gone to get some sleep, still worried to death about Ginny's empty bed.Swaying with fatigue, Harry climbed the stairs towards his dormitory, stopping off at the Common Room in the hope of finding the warm embers of a fire.He was in luck: someone must have been working late, because the ashes in the hearth were still red.He approached eagerly, hungry for warmth, and had just knelt on the hearthrug to conjure the embers back into a blaze, when he became aware that he was not alone.Turning swiftly, he observed a figure curled up in one of the armchairs.This person must have been sleeping and had been disturbed by Harry's entrance to the Common Room, for they stirred, straightened stiff limbs, opened their eyes – and gasped in horror at the sight of him.Harry recognised both the gasp and the body language.His arm shot out, grabbed and held whatever came into range, causing her to stumble and fall back into the armchair.He then swiftly half-sat, half-knelt on her ankles, effectively immobilising her legs.Ginny quickly realised she was caught and ceased struggling almost immediately.

"If I release you from this very uncomfortable position," whispered Harry, "Will you promise on your honour not to run away from me again?I've had a very tough time searching for you for the past four hours, and I don't intend to lose you now."Ginny paused briefly, then nodded.Harry rose to his feet and extended a hand to her.Wonderingly, she took it and allowed herself to be led over to a large sofa at the other side of the fireplace.Harry sat her down, then took the seat next to her.

"I can keep an eye on you better like this," he explained, "And you'll find it more difficult to slide away from me."

"Harry," she interrupted, "We're both very tired.Can't we talk in the morning?"

"Are you kidding? I've been looking for you all night.I'll be damned if I'll sleep on it now."Ginny trembled at his tone of voice.

"Look, Harry, I've said I'm sorry for all those things I did to you, and the duel and everything.Please, can't you just leave me alone now?"He recognized that she was really frightened of him, and he hated himself just a little more.

"Ginny," he began, "I don't want another apology from you, quite the opposite, in fact.It's me who should be apologising to you."Her eyes were wide with astonishment, but he forestalled her protests by placing a finger lightly over her lips.

"I really didn't notice how much you had grown up." He began, remorsefully, "I just didn't want anything to disturb my friendship with Ron, you know?I mean, Hermione didn't count – or at least, I thought she didn't count. I seem to have been spectacularly wrong on that subject too.Anyway, I kept telling myself you had this childish thing about me but it would fade with the years.It never occurred to me that perhaps it might just grow stronger, and I also never dreamed of looking within myself, at what I might feel, not for the little girl but for the young woman you had become.Ginny," he turned his disarmingly deep green gaze on her, "I would like to have the chance of getting to know you better.If your feelings for me have not been totally destroyed by my crass insensitivity, do you think you could see your way to, well, taking me on as your - boyfriend, partner, whatever it is we call ourselves?"Ginny's eyes had been getting wider and wider throughout this little speech, now they were the size of dinner plates.She swallowed nervously, but didn't resist when Harry shyly took both of her hands in his.

"Harry," she murmured, "I can't believe … do you really mean it?"

"Yes." he said simply, grasping her hands to his chest, then somewhat uncertainly, "Ginny, do you still care for me?"She nodded frantically, unable to speak.He let out a deep sigh of relief and a dreamy look spread across his face as he gazed at her in the firelight.

"Thank you, Ginny," he breathed, "And please promise me that you won't take any more nonsense from me in the future.I feel like three kinds of a fool – I could have lost you!"The look on his face was so comically worried that she laughed and, overcoming her temporary paralysis, reached out timidly to brush the wayward black hair out of his eyes.Her hand lingered on his cheek.

"Harry." she whispered, loving the sound of his name in her own voice.She shivered suddenly.Noticing this, Harry slid an arm round her shoulders and, leaning back into the corner of the sofa, he pulled her gently against his chest.He covered them both with his cloak, kissed the top of her head as she snuggled happily, and closed his eyes for once totally at peace with the world.

"Just a few minutes." He murmured sleepily.It was impossible to even contemplate moving away from the incredible sensation of Ginny's quiet breath against his neck.And in that limbo period between sleep and wakefulness, when the mind roams free of logic and order, the vision in the scrying crystal surfaced in Harry's mind and he smiled contentedly.

"Who knows?" a little part of his brain commented, "It may have been a true vision after all."

"Wait and see." replied most of Harry, as his consciousness finally relinquished control.

It was fortunate indeed that Maryam had a very sleepless night, on account of her worry over Ginny, otherwise who knows what trouble the new couple might have brought upon themselves.The last thing Ginny could remember was Harry folding her lovingly into his cloak and lying back on the sofa by the Common Room fire, the next moment she was being urgently shaken awake by her best friend.

"Ginny. Ginny!"Maryam's voice was an urgent whisper. "You've got to wake up and get back to the dorm before anyone else sees you!Harry, for goodness sake wake up!"Ginny groaned, stretched and started to sit up before she remembered where she was.She yawned, blinked then gave a startled glance at Harry next to her, already stirring, and memory flooded back.She smiled dreamily and shyly, and leaned over to brush that irritating lock of hair away from his face.His green eyes opened, misty with sleep, and smiled when they focussed on her.

"Good morning." He said quietly, his voice husky.He was just reaching to enfold her in his arms again, when Maryam made her presence known.

"For goodness sake!" she hissed, exasperated, "You can get on with that later – preferably in private, but for now, you have both got to get to your dorms!It's 7.00am – you know Professor McGonnagle is an early riser.If she makes a morning check on the Common Room, and that's not unusual, you're toast!"Reality descended upon them like a cold rain.They struggled to their feet and, in response to Maryam's almost hysterical urging, made their way quickly and quietly to their respective dormitories.Harry only had time to briefly touch Ginny's hand in farewell.

"See you at breakfast," he yawned, "In a couple of hours."

Amazingly, no-one woke up when Harry crept into the dormitory he shared with three other boys.As Harry passed the end of his bed, Ron snorted loudly and turned over causing the other boy to freeze into immobility, but Ron was dreaming happily of Hermione and would not have chosen to wake up for all the gold in Gringotts.Safely in his pyjamas, Harry slid between ice-cold sheets, involuntarily wishing Ginny was there to keep him warm.Blushing at the thought, he lay quietly going over the events of the last 24 hours.Ginny was the one woman who could put up with him and with his destiny, he realised.She was special, a one-off.Her amazing strength and talent as a sorceress made it more or less imperative for him to have her on his side rather than Voldemort's, but in addition to that, he knew he wanted her for herself, now and in the years to come.Still, he reflected, he was only 16: there was time enough to think of serious things once he had left Hogwarts.Until then, he and Ginny could enjoy their time together in the protected environment of the wizarding school and let their relationship grow as it might.

************************

It was a bleary-eyed troop of Gryffindors who staggered their way down to breakfast the following morning, all except for Ron and Hermione who, still in the grip of love's young dream, descended the Tower stairs hand in hand, smiling blissfully at each other.Their almost tangible happiness was not even shaken by Draco Malfoy pretending to be sick into his porridge.Harry, with even less sleep to contend with, was very late in rising and sat with an oblivious Ron on one side of him and a panicking Neville on the other side.Too late he realised with a groan that it was Double Potions first thing – and he knew nothing of the topics to be covered.

"Hey, Ron." He began, nudging his friend.When there was no response, he kicked him rather too hard under the table.

"Ouch!" shouted Ron, glaring at Harry, "What did you do that for?"

"I was trying to ask you if you'd done the potions homework." Harry retorted in exasperation, "What's wrong with the pair of you this morning anyway?I can hardly get a civil word out of you."Hermione giggled and exchanged a very old-fashioned look with Ron.Suddenly Harry caught on.

"Great Merlin, Ron, you've not finally made a move, have you?" he exclaimed, a delighted grin spreading across his face as Ron coloured with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, "And about time too!Congratulations, you two – I couldn't be more pleased."He wrung Ron's hand and, to her great surprise, kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Hey, geroff!" growled Ron in mock-menace, then pointed a finger at his friend.

"And by the way, where were you last night that you didn't come to the party?"

"Party?" queried Harry, puzzled.He had been so intent upon his search last night that the existence of the party in Gryffindor Tower had completely eluded him.Suddenly, Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs and pointed towards the doorway.

"Hey," she said, "Ginny's finally made breakfast – that must be the first time in ages." Her brow creased in a frown. "She's looking pretty good, better than she has for weeks.I wonder what's happened to cheer her up."Ron shrugged, just as much in the dark as his girlfriend.Hermione swivelled round.

"Do you know what's got into her this morning, Harry?Harry?" But she was talking to empty air.As Ron and Hermione watched, Harry walked over to Ginny in the doorway with a beaming smile on his face.As she caught sight of him, her eyes lit up and they exchanged a hesitant greeting.Harry touched her arm briefly, then put a hand under her elbow and steered her over to the Gryffindor table.They sat together, not quite touching, sharing their breakfast, totally oblivious to the stunned amazement of their fellow Gryffindors, and the whispers and craned necks from the other tables.Harry Potter and his arch enemy, Ginny Weasley??The genius and his best friend's annoying little sister – surely not!As the tables began to empty and the students wended their various ways towards their first lessons, Ron caught Harry by the arm.

"I think you've got a bit of explaining to do." He said in a low voice.Harry grinned.

"Don't you approve?" he asked.Ron shook his head.

"Don't be silly!" he responded, "I just don't recall having any warning that this was on the cards at all."Harry shrugged, still unable to wipe the smile off his mouth.He slapped the other boy on the shoulder.

"You're my best friend, Ron," he began, "Apart from Hermione and now Ginny, of course, but there are some things that must remain personal between a man and a woman …Oof!" He didn't get a chance to finish before Ron socked him playfully in the stomach.

"Come on, you daft git!" he said, "Let's get to potions before I slug you in the head.On second thoughts, that's by far the softest and least useful part of you!"

"Why you –" Harry took off after a sniggering Ron who had reached the doorway and was pounding towards the stairway of Gryffindor Tower.

"No running in the corridors!" shouted Cho Chang, now a Ravenclaw prefect, but she had a wide grin on her face, having seen the little display in the dining room, and didn't have the heart to follow it up.


	6. Harry's Dilemma Epilogue

Harry's Dilemma

# **Epilogue**

Harry stood outside Professor Dumbledore's office for one of the few times in his Hogwarts career, and stared apprehensively at the door.He exchanged a glance with Ginny who was holding his right hand in both of hers.She patted it gently.

"I'll wait for you," she said, with a nervous smile, "Then we'll go and do our homework together – you can help me with my Transfiguration!"Harry grimaced.

"Oh, please!" she begged, "I really don't understand it at all!"He smiled.

"I think you should wait for me in the Common Room." He said, "I have no idea what this is about, or how long I'll be."Her face took on that obstinate expression Harry was learning to know very well indeed.

"Well, I'll stay for as long as I can." She said, stubbornly, "I've brought enough work with me – I'll wait in this empty classroom here."Unwillingly, Harry nodded then with a final squeeze of her hand, he knocked on the Headmaster's door.Ginny melted into the background as Professor Dumbledore's voice was heard to say "Come!"As he entered, Harry closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Harry!" said Professor Dumbledore genially.He was the only teacher who consistently used students' first names.Harry inclined his head respectfully.

"You wanted to see me, sir." Professor Dumbledore fixed him with a piercing gaze.

"Yes, indeed I did, Harry – Oh, sit down, please."He indicated a chair in front of his desk.It looked rather uncomfortable, but Harry could see that he had little choice in the matter: he sat down.Professor Dumbledore paced about the room for a moment or two, then turned to Harry.

"This is rather awkward." He confessed, "It has been brought to my attention that certain – magical residues have been detected in one of the training rooms.Not to put too fine a point on it, in the gym."Harry's eyes shot open, and his self-preservation instinct abruptly went into overdrive.

"Sir, I can explain." He began, "It's – somewhat embarrassing, but perfectly innocent, I assure you."He stopped a moment to work out a vague plan of action.

"I'm sorry to have to bring personal relationships into this, Sir, but it concerns, er, Ginny.Miss Weasley, that is."

"Ah, yes." responded Dumbledore, "The unusually talented fifth-year.Professor McGonnagle informed me of her sudden leap in abilities.Please continue."

"Well, " Harry went on, "She and I had something of a misunderstanding – she had been avoiding me for some weeks – and eventually I decided that we really had to bury the hatchet, after all, Ron is my best friend," He smiled ruefully at Dumbledore and was slightly disconcerted at the lack of reaction, "Anyway," he continued, "We met up in the gym – because it was pretty much deserted at that time in the evening – and had a, well, discussion.The reason there was magical residue in the air was because I conjured a sofa." He considered, "And a coffee table.And some cocoa." He added, then "Or, at least, I think Ginny did that - the cocoa, I mean.I'm really sorry, sir, I know it was technically out of bounds, but we weren't doing anything wrong, and we really needed some privacy, you know?Somewhere – away from the others …"Harry trailed off into silence and fixed his eyes on the floor.He had never felt so exposed in his life.Dumbledore let him sweat for a while longer, then took a slightly deeper breath.

"Harry, I do not need to remind you, I am sure, that school rules are there for a purpose." He began, "The gym, as a room, is perfectly empty – nothing within that could possibly be of any harm to any student who might unwarily venture in, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, sir." Replied Harry, hesitantly, not sure where this was leading.

"There you would be wrong, Harry."Dumbledore paused before continuing, "A large open space, which is used for broomstick manoeuvre practice when the weather is bad is a temptation for certain – forbidden – even illegal - activities."Harry looked puzzled.

"In the past at Hogwarts – the past, but nevertheless in my time here – the gym was used as the venue for a sorcerous duel."Harry felt the colour drain from his face.Dumbledore nodded seriously.

"Yes, Harry, you may well look grim, for the outcome of this particular duel was not only unfortunate, it was tragic.A young wizard died, due to simple inexperience and the over-enthusiasm of his rival."Silence fell.Harry couldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes.Eventually the Headmaster spoke again.

"Now you see, Harry, why members of staff were particularly alarmed on detecting traces of magical activities in the gym, and why you were very wrong in entering it out of school hours.A precedent must not be set, unless we want a repetition of the earlier tragic accident.In future, the gym will be locked outside school hours."Harry was still silent, pondering his narrow escape.

"That will be all Harry." 

"Thank you, Sir."He got up and made his way towards the door.

"Oh, and Harry?" 

"Yes, sir?"Harry turned back politely before opening the door.

"In confidence, and strictly off the record of course - who won?"There was a sudden roaring in Harry's ears, his knees turned to jelly, his cheeks stained red.Dumbledore knew, _he knew!_So why hadn't he punished Harry accordingly?More to the point, _how_ did he know?These and many other questions flooded through Harry's panic-stricken mind.He could be expelled, so could Ginny!The Weasleys would be horrified – they would never let him see her again._Slow down, Harry_.The logical side of his brain started to cut in.Dumbledore had asked the question _off the record_.That meant that he didn't want to punish either Harry or Ginny, nor did he want anyone else to know about their misdemeanour.He merely wanted an answer to his question – and, perhaps, to remind Harry that there was very little going on within the walls of Hogwarts Castle that he, Dumbledore, didn't know about.Harry squared his shoulders and at last made eye-contact with his mentor.

"She did, sir." he said, to his own everlasting surprise, "I'm afraid I cheated.I underestimated her strength, and she very nearly got the better of me.I won't make that mistake again; she could one day be a great sorceress."Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed she will, Harry." He replied, "Please endeavour to remain, er, friends with Miss Weasley: I would rather the foundations of Hogwarts remain intact for the present, and on a more serious note, in view of your present situation with regard to the problem of Voldemort, you need strong allies, like the Weasleys."Harry nodded.

"That had occurred to me, sir."Dumbledore waved him away.

"Good luck, Harry." He said quietly.Harry was not sure whether he was speaking generally, or more specifically about Ginny, but he did not stop to worry about it; he almost ran from the room in his eagerness to leave.

Once in the corridor, reaction set in.Harry leaned against the wall while the ceiling and the floor revolved prettily around his head, his ears rang and his face was alternately red and white as he pondered now near an escape he had had.Cool hands pushed hair away from his face.

"Harry!Harry, are you alright?" Ginny had been waiting in the empty classroom, too worried to work.Harry sighed and stood upright.

"Yes," he said, wearily, "I'm okay, really I am.But I very nearly wasn't.Oh, Ginny!" he turned and took her by the shoulders, staring intently into her warm brown eyes.She smiled.

"It's alright, Harry," she whispered, "You need to calm down.Let's go back to the Common Room, get warm by the fire and have a cup of cocoa – it was freezing in that classroom! – and then you can tell me all about it."Harry gazed at her, drinking in her strength, absorbing her warmth and support, knowing within at that moment how much she would mean to him throughout their lives.Her face gradually lost its smiling expression under the intense scrutiny, and she raised her eyebrows questioningly as Harry drew closer.Soft lips brushed hers, touched and held as his arms slowly encircled her back.Ginny paused, savouring the incredibly delicate sensation of Harry's mouth searching her own, then her arms twined lightly around his neck, holding his head, prolonging the kiss until they both broke apart gasping for air.Harry at once pulled her back against his chest, stroking her hair, trembling with reaction.

"Oh Merlin!I've wanted to do that for so long!" he breathed, hardly believing he'd had the nerve.Muffled sounds of merriment greeted him as Ginny raised her head laughing delightedly.

"And I've waited so long for you to pluck up the courage!" she countered.He stared in astonishment.

"You wanted this – as much as I did?"She clenched her fists in exasperation.

"Harry!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry." He backtracked slightly in confusion, "I just – don't know very much about girls."

"That's an understatement!" she responded rather too quickly, then more gently as she noted his despondent expression, "But you certainly can kiss!I guess it must be – natural talent?"Harry raised his eyes.

"Then – then you truly want me?"His hesitant manner made her pause.Her expression turning serious, she reached out to hold his face in her hands.

"Do I really need to answer that, Harry?I thought I had already made my feelings on the subject quite clear over the years.Oh, I know you have a dangerous future ahead – you're a marked man, Harry Potter, and until Voldemort's put in his place, you'll never really be safe.And I'm well aware that anyone closely associated with you runs a similar risk.But Harry, my family all love you dearly and will risk their lives for you: why should I be any different?Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get, magical or otherwise, and you know how good I am – don't you?"He eyes glinted again with mischief.Harry held a finger to her lips, his eyes wide.

"Okay, okay, I admit it."He looked around furtively, "Just don't ever tell anyone how I know, alright?"

"Do you really think I can be such a good sorceress and have a defective brain?" Ginny protested hotly.Emboldened by his previous behaviour, she stood on her toes and kissed his lips in a way that promptly made his pulse rate exit through the ceiling. "Harry," she murmured in his ear, "The next time you want to do something like this, tell me – you never know, I might just want to do it too!"Giggling madly, she tickled him in the ribs where he was most sensitive.With a squeak of surprise, Harry jumped quickly aside releasing the red-haired girl, who took off at the speed of light.

"You little minx!" he exclaimed, leaping after her.

"Last one in the Common Room's a flobberworm!" her voice echoed mockingly through the corridors.After making a token attempt to catch her, Harry slowed down and took the last few flights of stairs at a reasonable pace.For some reason, that irritating Divination lesson had surfaced from layers of memory again, and he smiled, now fully aware of the reality of it.True, he would cheerfully have swallowed glass shards rather than reveal its substance to anyone during that lesson, but now he could admit that there really did seem to be something in Divination after all.For in the depths of the scrying crystal, he had seen a young woman with long, bright red hair.He could not see her face, but he had identified her immediately.She had been sitting at a desk signing a letter -"Ginny Potter" - and it was that signature which had really freaked him.Now he smiled contentedly at the recollection: he was sure Professor Dumbledore had been referring to a long-term relationship, rather than merely a friendship when he had spoken of Ginny that evening.He didn't know when any of this would happen, merely that he and Ginny were destined to spend their lives together and that, not least because she was such a formidable sorceress, he could not have chosen anyone better to share his life.

FINIS


End file.
